mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Elevator
Elevator is the twentieth episode in season one of Mixels. It first aired on June 26, 2014. Plot Lunk starts moving slowly to the elevator to go to Balk's birthday once Chomly goes in there, but a lot of Mixels go in the elevator before him and Zorch runs in to take the only spot left, leaving Lunk behind. The elevator closes, but Tentro comes and mixes with him so he can reach the party, but they ruin the party by crashing into the cake. Transcript Characters Major Characters *Lunk *Tentro *Balk Minor Characters *Vulk *Zorch *Volectro *Chomly Cameos *Krader *Seismo *Shuff *Teslo *Zaptor *Flurr *Slumbo *Jawg *Gobba *Kraw Mixes *Lunk/Tentro Mix Trivia *Every Series 1 and Series 2 Mixel, except for Flain, appear in this episode. It is unknown whether or not Flain was invited, or if he was able to attend. *In the episode, it is Balk's birthday. The episode's release date may be the date of his birthday as well. This shows that there is some sort of aging system going on in the Mixels universe. Further evidence is Nurp-Naut's split infant/elder personalities. *In some countries, this episode is also called The Lift. In other countries it is called Balk's Party. *This is the first episode where Tentro speaks. *This is the second episode in which two Mixels that previously mixed in the TV Series mix again. The first pair was Flain and Krader; they did it first in Murp, then in Rockball. * Zorch, Teslo and Seismo make their first big comebacks. *It appeared as one of the shorts in-between the two new adventures (Epic Comedy Adventure and Murp Romp) in the Mixed Up Special. *This episode aired as part of Cartoon Network's Ninjago Day marathon on November 22, 2014. *This was the last short-form episode. Continuity * This is the third time Zorch pranks someone or makes fun of someone's misfortune. The first two were Coconapple and Mailman which involved the Cragsters at that time. *This is the second time the Mixels have a party, and two are late and need to mix to get there. First was Murp. *This is the second time Lunk and Tentro mix, the first being Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness. * This is the third appearance of a Frosticon/Flexer Cubit. * This is the second time the fourth wall is broken, the first being Rockball. Errors * When Tentro talks, only his lower jaw is moving, the inside of his mouth is never shown. * Zaptor and Flurr don't react or move their mouths throughout the party scene, instead staying static. * Similarly, when the most of the Mixels are running to the elevator and yelling "PARTY!", some, (like Flurr) don't move their mouths. Also, Krader's big arm is on the wrong side of his body. * In one shot, Shuff, Jawg and Kraw disappear for a split second. * Kraw was seen going into the elevator, but he was never seen at the party. * While at the party, Chomly's gold tooth is on the wrong side. * When you see the far view of the elevator, Shuff and Jawg are right next to each other. When you get a close up view, Chomly appears next to Shuff instead. * At the party, Teslo seems to be floating in the air or standing on top of Krader and Zorch's heads. * Chomly's voice is deep and low. * Jawg is very large compared to his original size in other episodes, even to almost surpass the size of Seismo. Slumbo is very large as well. He even surpasses the size of Zaptor. * When the Mix crashes through the cake, between Krader and Slumbo there is no one, but when he gives the ribbon to Balk, Shuff appears between Krader and Slumbo. * In the last shot of Zorch, Teslo's electric prongs are clipping through his eye. Allusions * Happy Birthday to You - An altered version of the classic song is heard. Memorable Quotes Videos Elevator Mixels Cartoon Network|Full episode Gallery Category:Season One Category:2014 Category:Videos Category:Episodes in Mixed Up Special